De Zonnezoon: Proloog
thumb|left|700px “Waarom wilde vader ons niet? Gaf hij niks om ons?” “Hij was bang. Bang dat jullie zijn ondergang zouden worden.” ---- De Zonnezoon is een fictieverhaal geschreven door Morgenpoot. Proloog (Fenwick) De prachtige, ruige heuvels van Noord-Fortian waren het decor voor een bijzondere dag. Een dag die alles zou veranderen. Men dacht in positieve zin, maar dat pakte anders uit. Gespannen tuurde Fenwick naar de jongeman voor hem. ‘Kom op’, fluisterde hij, tegen niemand in het bijzonder. ‘Je kan het.’ Plotseling begon er iets te gloeien. Langzaam zweefde de jongeman een eindje de lucht in; zonnestralen deden hem baden in een gouden licht. Hij had de lucht opgeroepen, het eerste en makkelijkste element om te beheersen. ‘Je kan het, Mason!’ herhaalde Fenwick nu luider. ‘Jij bent… de zonnezoon!’ De jongen, die vermoedelijk Mason heette, leek kracht uit die woorden te putten. Het licht werd feller en langzaam stak hij zijn hand op. Een rood, vaag licht kwam tevoorschijn, zoals het ochtendgloren. Een vlam. Het vuur danste op zijn hand; Mason speelde er een beetje mee, als een kat-en-muis spel. Hij gooide het in de lucht en ving het steeds weer op. Fenwick fronste. Zelfs hij, die een zwak had voor zijn stoutmoedige leerling, wist dat Mason te roekeloos was. Dat was nou niet bepaald een goede eigenschap voor de toekomstige koning van Fortian. Nu stak Mason zijn andere hand op. Langzaam begonnen er dauwdruppels op zijn handpalm te verschijnen, die naar elkaar toe gleden en een soepele bubbel vormden. Water. Het derde element. Nu lucht, vuur en water onder controle waren, was het tijd voor aarde. In de verte hoorde Fenwick gerommel. Ook de aarde, het vierde element, reageerde op de roep van de Zonnezoon: het luisterde naar hem en volgde zijn bevelen op. Een krachtig wapen wat, in verkeerde handen, de ondergang van alles en iedereen zou kunnen betekenen. De aarde barstte open met een oorverdovend gekraak. Rotsen braken door de grond heen en rezen omhoog. Fenwick volgde de bewegingen van zijn leerling nauwlettend; zweetdruppeltjes parelden op Masons voorhoofd. De elementen kostten veel van zijn energie… misschien wel teveel? Maar de zonnezoon hield vol. De natuur om hem heen veranderde: de planten, waarvan enkele verdord door de droogte, leefden op. De beek begon sneller te stromen en het vuur op Masons hand werd groter en wilder. De wind werd harder. Fenwicks leerling, die nog steeds zweefde, moest moeite doen om zijn evenwicht te bewaren. ‘En… stop!’ Fenwick wist dat hij net op tijd was, maar Mason had het volgehouden. Van de koppige, onverschillige tiener die hij eerst was, was de zonnezoon veranderd in wie hij zou moeten zijn: een sterke man van in de twintig. Mason verslapte zijn spieren en viel naar beneden. Hij landde wat wankel op zijn voeten, maar trots en ambitie glinsterden in zijn ogen. ‘Zag u dat, meester? Het is me gelukt. Ik ben de zonnezoon.’ Fenwick knikte kort. ‘Goed gedaan, Mason. Je hebt nu de volledige controle over je krachten. Ik ben bang dat ik je niet veel meer kan bijbrengen.’ Hij zag iets veranderen in de houding van zijn leerling. Masons schouders verstrakten, zijn blik werd ernstig en hij zette zijn borst vooruit. ‘Dus ik ben er klaar voor?’ Fenwick wipte van de ene op de andere voet; twijfel knaagde hem vanbinnen op. ‘Ik weet het niet. De plichten van een koning zijn zwaar en je bent er nog te jong voor.’ Mason bromde iets onverstaanbaars en keek hem geïrriteerd aan. ‘Ik ben nu volwassen. Al dat trainen, al die discipline. Ik ben het zat. Wat doe ik hier nog als ik de kracht heb om de wereld te veroveren?’ Die woorden schokten Fenwick diep. Hij had nooit geweten dat zijn leerling er zo over dacht, was zijn liefde voor de jongen dan toch te groot geweest? Te groot om te zien wie hij werkelijk was? ‘Jouw krachten zijn bedoeld om Fortian te beschermen. Niet om je macht verder uit te breiden!’ De jongeman zette dreigend een stap naar voren. ‘Ik ben de zonnezoon! Jij probeert me alleen maar te beïnvloeden, maar ik heb je wel door! Je bent net zoals de anderen. Jij wilt me niet sterker maken, maar iets meepikken van mijn grenzeloze macht. Nou, reken er maar niet op!’ De woorden stokten in Fenwicks keel. ‘Mason, dit…’ De zonnezoon hief zijn hand op en een vlam ontschoot. Schreeuwend van woede vuurde Mason het op Fenwick af. De meester wilde gillen van de pijn, maar beet zijn lippen op elkaar. Hij mocht geen zwakte tonen; niet tegenover zijn eigen leerling. De vlammen hadden gaten gebrand in zijn gewaad en overal voelde hij de stekende brandwonden. De pijn. De ondraaglijke pijn. ‘Niemand had ooit de krachten van de zon mogen krijgen. Het is geen zege, Mason. Het is een vloek.’ De jongeman spuugde. ‘Hoezo, een vloek? Ik laat je leven, Fenwick. Maar ik ga nu de troon opeisen en genieten van mijn macht. Bedankt voor je training.’ Hij gaf zijn voormalige leermeester nog een trap. Fenwick kreunde en krabbelde overeind, terwijl hij fluisterde: ‘Oh, Mason. Je weet niet wat je doet. Met jouw krachten heb je de macht om…’ ‘Zwijg!’ brulde de zonnezoon. De wind tilde hem op, en hij zweefde weg, een brandende blik op zijn leermeester gericht. Fenwick vroeg zich af of hij zojuist de ondergang van het koninkrijk had veroorzaakt. Wordt vervolgd Zie hoe het verder gaat in De Zonnezoon: Hoofdstuk 1. Categorie:De Zonnezoon Categorie:De Zonnezoon: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal